yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom Duel
* 27: }} Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Maximillion J. Pegasus and Seto Kaiba's Duel from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Prior Events After the duel between Téa Gardner and Mai Valentine, The group climb to the top of the stairs. They are intercepted by Kemo, who informs them that only duelists with 10 star chips can enter, to which Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler and Mai all qualify. Mai also distracts Kemo so Tea, Tristan Taylor and Bakura can enter. They soon run into Bandit Keith who, after a minor scuffle, points out to Kaiba. They are soon greeted by Croquet, who tells them as congratulations for making it so far in the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Maximillion Pegasus has prepared some entertainment: An exhibition duel between the former champion Seto Kaiba and Duel Monsters creator Pegasus himself. Kaiba was not pleased about what Pegasus had done and vows to save his brother Mokuba Kaiba. Joey and Tristan agree that even though Kaiba is a creep, anyone who stands up to Pegasus can't be all bad and Yugi thinks highly of Kaiba since he, like Yugi, is fighting for someone he cares for. Kaiba proposes they use his Duel Disks but Pegasus goofs a little until he makes a counter-proposal: Have someone duel for him while he gives advice to his representative. He has one of his guards bring out Mokuba, whose soul was stolen by Pegasus. Yugi suddenly realized this was the reason why Kaiba risked his own life during their duel. As Pegasus was about to finalize the terms of the duel, using the duel disk but having Mokuba operate it for him, Kaiba backs down refusing to duel his brother since he has been through enough. Yugi tries to offer Kaiba help but the latter refuses. The duel then proceeds. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba Vs. Maximillion Pegasus Turn 1: Pegasus Pegaus draws. He then Sets a monster and a card and ends his turn. Turn 2: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws. Kaiba's hand contains "Ryu-Kishin Powered", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Rude Kaiser", "Crush Card Virus", "Mesmeric Control" and "Saggi the Dark Clown". Kaiba Sets a card and Normal Summons in Attack Position (1800/1600). "Rude Kaiser" attacks and destroys Pegasus's Set (800/1600). Turn 3: Pegasus Pegasus draws in Attack Position. "Parrot Dragon" attacks "Rude Kaiser", but Kaiba activates his face-down "Mesmeric Control" to reduce the ATK of "Parrot Dragon" by 800 ("Parrot Dragon": 2000 → 1200/1300). "Rude Kaiser" destroys "Parrot Dragon" (Pegasus: 2000 → 1400 LP). At this point Mai thinks Pegasus is toying with Kaiba, and not only does Joey agree but also brings up the fact he did the same thing to Yugi. Turn 4: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then tries to Normal Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but Pegasus activates his face-down "Prophecy" to let him predict if the ATK of Kaiba's card is more, equal to, or less than 2000. If he is correct, the card will be added to his hand. Pegasus guesses that the card Kaiba is trying to play has over 2000 ATK and guesses that card in question is "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He is correct, so "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is added to his hand. Kaiba switches "Rude Kaiser" to Defense Position. Turn 5: Pegasus Pegasus draws. At this point in the duel, Pegasus uses the power of his Millenium Eye to see the cards in Kaiba's hand. He notices "Crush Card Virus" and "Saggi the Dark Clown" realizing Kaiba's endgame is to use them in a combo. Pegasus prepares a counter for this by setting a card and a monster. Turn 6: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position and Sets a card ("Crush Card Virus"), as Pegasus predicted. Turn 7: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then activates his face-down "Negative Energy" to double the ATK of every DARK monster on the field ("Saggi the Dark Clown": 600 → 1200/1500). Since the ATK of "Saggi the Dark Clown" is now over 1000, "Crush Card" cannot be activated. Pegasus then Flip Summons . "Dark Rabbit" attacks and destroys "Saggi the Dark Clown" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1000 LP). Turn 8: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He Sets a monster and ends his turn. Turn 9: Pegasus Pegasus draws. Before he makes his move he asks Kaiba if he ever watched cartoons in his youth and takes his silence as a no and recalls watching a cartoon called Funny Bunny. Annoyed, Kaiba demands he make his move, but he tells him that a cartoon is his move. He plays the card he drew, "Toon World" and subsequently activates it. Now any monsters Pegasus controls can be transformed into Toon monsters. Also any monsters that are within the pages of "Toon World" cannot be attacked by Kaiba's monsters. "Dark Rabbit" attacks and destroys Kaiba's Set . Pegasus uses the effect of "Toon World" to hide "Dark Rabbit" within its pages. Turn 10: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 11: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position. Pegasus then uses the effect of "Toon World" to transform "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" into . "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Rude Kaiser". Kaiba is appalled over what Pegasus did to his monster. Turn 12: Kaiba Kaiba, at this point, decides to abandon his hand and start Top-Decking. He draws in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon", but "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" dodges the attack as "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is not a Toon monster. Turn 13: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He thinks to himself that since Kaiba abandoned his hand he can't look at any cards, but decides to peer into Kaiba's mind since he has memorized every card in his deck and prepares a counterattack. He then activates "Shine Palace" to increase the ATK of "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" by 500 ("Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon": 3000 → 3500/2500). "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but Kaiba activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 14: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Shadow Spell" and subsequently activates it to immobilize "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" and decrease its ATK by 700 ("Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon": 3500 → 2800/2500). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" (Pegasus: 1400 → 1200 LP). Turn 15: Pegasus Pegasus draws in Defense Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is then absorbed into "Dragon Capture Jar" due to its effect. The DEF of "Dragon Capture Jar" then increases by the DEF of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" ("Dragon Capture Jar": 100/200 → 2700). Turn 16: Kaiba Kaiba draws and subsequently Sets a monster and ends his turn. Turn 17: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then Sets one card and Normal Summons in Defense Position. Pegasus intends to switch "Dragon Piper" into Attack Position during his next turn. Once he does that, the effect of "Dragon Piper" will activate, releasing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from "Dragon Capture Jar" and placing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" under Pegasus' control. Pegasus will then use "Toon World" to transform the released "Blue-Eyes" into its Toon counterpart. Turn 18: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Flip Summons in Attack Position. "Swordstalker" attacks "Dragon Piper", but Pegasus activates his face-down "Doppleganger" to activate the effect of Kaiba's "Crush Card Virus", infecting "Dragon Piper". "Swordstalker" destroys "Dragon Piper", but this activates the effect of "Crush Card Virus", destroying "Swordstalker" and all monsters in Kaiba's Deck that have 1500 or more ATK. Seto activates "Reborn the Monster" to Special Summon from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Turn 19: Pegasus Pegasus Normal Summons in Attack Position. "Bickuribox" attacks and destroys "Saggi the Dark Clown". Since Kaiba's Deck is now empty, he loses by default. Pegasus wins Aftermath Pegasus reminds Kaiba of the shame he is feeling, losing his only chance to save his brother and Kaiba Corp, but offers to spare him of it by sealing his soul into a card. He then orders his guards to take Kaiba’s body away to the dungeon. Enraged, Yugi transforms into Yami Yugi, and declares he will stop Pegasus — but he informs him in order to do that, he must first face off against the other opponents. Category:Duels Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels